


Rust Concubine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for money, Aradia goes on a "date" with Equius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust Concubine

Making her way through the valley, Aradia still couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. 

There had been more than a little hesitation at first, of course. But then, she knew that hesitating wasn't going to help feed her or Tavros. It was do-or-die here on Alternia, especially for the rustbloods. She could not turn this offer down. Though living in wild poverty was hard, dealing with the guilt of Tavros's disability once he'd taken her in was even harder. She was adamant about not wanting to live with him, not wanting to burden him at all and feeling guilty about the fact that she was partly responsible for this mess, but he'd insisted and insisted and she eventually just gave in. 

It was good, at least for a time. Tavros's hive was rather comfortable, and sheltering under a roof after spending so long scrounging underneath park benches, was welcomed greatly. She'd opted to sleep on the floor with some covers, not wanting to impose any further. And for a time, it was good. She'd finally had a place to call home, Tavros had found close-hand support, and their friendship only grew stronger. But their happiness would not last, of course. Nitram had eventually learned that the costs of living for the two of them were two high, especially as troll hives weren't designed to support more than two occupants at a time. They were heavily in debt, and if they couldn't pay up and show that they were capable of handling money once the Drones came...

They had both tried numerous things at first. Tavros sold off some of his beloved fairy posters on Trollbay, and Aradia gave away the fresh new clothing Maryam had sent them, opting to return to the filthy old clothes she'd worn for her time in vagrancy, kept on request by the spirits for a time like this. These were only temporary solutions, however, as the costs for food and power just continued to pile up. There were, alas, no ruins nearby to be plundered of riches. So then came looking for work; job opportunities on Alternia for rustbloods involved either slave labor or factory work, and the two would have rather dealt with starvation than force themselves into servitude. Or at least, Aradia felt so. Tavros didn't want to think about it much, ever the optimist no matter how grim things ever got.

FLARPing had been another option, but one that wasn't available to Tavros due to his disability, something which Aradia constantly blamed herself for even despite Tavros's insistence not to. After all, it was because of the FLARPing debacle that he couldn't walk anymore, it was because of FLARPing that Sollux had died and her hive and lusus were destroyed. No, she didn't want *anything* to do with that game, especially not if it would attract *her* attention to them. As far as she was aware, Serket was certain she'd perished, and Tavros had blocked all contact with her, as ineffective as that had been at times. 

Restlessly huddling by his recuperracoon one night, an idea then came to her. One that was risky, degenerate and possibly dangerous, but one she found she couldn't turn down... She'd never told Tavros this, but during her time of homelessness, Aradia had been forced to some desperate measures. Not far from the outskirts of some hive-complexes, the girl had made a deal with another rustblood, around her age. He had money, and he was interested in knowing if he could offer her a certain "service". Aradia was taken aback that he was offering so politely, and having been starving at the time she just, she just *couldn't* turn it down.

It had been awkward and humiliating the first time. She was more than a little reluctant, but with her squalor she simply had no room to complain, and surprisingly enough the voices had guided her into it. Thankfully, she'd done well enough for him to pay up front, and she spent every coin on buying some food at last. Aradia serviced more trolls after that, male and female alike. They never mixed genetic fluids, and Megido was careful enough to ensure the Drones never caught them in the act. Her body was good and she worked hard, servicing at least two-three trolls a night. The money she earned was enough to feed her through each day, but never so much as to buy new clothes. Weeks of this, and eventually any feelings of shame or guilt just faded away, but never the taste of her very first time. No matter how hard she washed her mouth, it would constantly linger, a reminder of how low she stooped to save herself from starvation. She had hoped to have left it all behind once she finally moved in Tavros. Just close the chapter on that embarrassing part of her life and move on. Yet with the money problems and the support needed for her friend's disability she just... 

Unfortunately, a certain blueblood was very much aware that she was still alive, much to Aradia's dismay. He'd at least sworn not to tell a word of this to Vriska, but that meant having to humor his creepy conversations with her. They grew increasingly personal and on a few occasions somewhat invasive, with the highblood constantly asking how she was doing or if he could come over and grant Tavros some new robotic legs, which she denied adamantly, not wanting any charity. One day, when the debt only continued to grow worse, Equius contacted her with a proposition, a vile, despicable request that angered Aradia so much that she almost punched the husktop...

He wanted a date. 

Well aware of their monetary issues, Equius was offering up a ludicrous sum of money solely to have her come all the way over for a "pale romantic evening". It was loathsome and revolting, just as expected from that highblood creep. Oh, she'd been MORE than aware of his infatuation with her, and it had only grown moreso as time passed. She was absolutely amazed that he actually managed to get his head out of the caste system's rear-end to even contemplate asking a rustblood out, and revolted at the fact that he *knew* she couldn't turn this down. Nepeta, who Aradia still kept in contact with, was more than ecstatic about the whole thing, the girl's interest in romance still as strong as ever. One of the reasons she'd even went was to not disappoint her, as she knew that she and Equius were very close, moirails 'till the end. 

Sighing out, Aradia reclined herself against a rock, rubbing one of her bare feet. They were painfully sore from walking across the rocky ground, but she could manage it. She had sold off her remaining footwear and clothing, opting to return to the very same worn clothes she'd had during her tramp-life. They still managed to fit her well enough, so she did wish the skirt was a little less revealing. She shook her head, running her hands through her messy locks of hair before stroking one of her curved horns, proudly noticing how they'd (slightly) grown. Eight solar sweeps; she could remember when it felt like she would never reach that age. Looking up, she noticed the clear sky blanketed with a covering of innumerable stars, gasping in awe of the sight. She was reminded of the times she'd spent here with Sollux, counting the stars and just...

... Oh, Sollux.

She tried her hardest not to blame herself for his death, knowing it wasn't her fault but... It was hard. It was very hard. 

When Vriska had "maniupul8d" him in her wicked attempt to get back at Aradia, he'd just imploded in on himself, taking out her hive and killing her lusus. She managed to narrowly escape, but had already lost everything else that night. Her life of poverty began then, but scrounging for scraps and living underneath trees or sewers wasn't anywhere near as terrible as the fact that one of her closest friends was gone for good. There were times when she had even attempted to summon Sollux's spirit, yet he was constantly out of reach. As if he wasn't there... Or perhaps because didn't *want* to be contacted?

The girl solemnly shook her head, getting up slowly and focusing her mind on getting towards the hive. She would need all the mental readiness she could muster to deal with Equius, indeed. Slowly, she clambered up over several rocks, hopping over them before sliding down towards a clearer path. This rough terrain was not necessarily unfamiliar, as she'd been around these canyons for FLARPing games a few times. Equius informed her that Vriska was currently out gathering more hapless trolls to feed her monster of a lusus, and likely wouldn't be back until just before sunrise. 

According to the directions Zahhak had given her, the path to his hive wouldn't have been far now. She'd lost track of the time, though thankfully the sky above still seemed dark enough. Looking around, she noticed two buildings in the distance up above the cliff-faces, one of which was very likely to be Equius's hive. Aradia breathed in, still quite hesitant and angry about this whole ordeal, but continued onward, knowing she had to do this for Tavros's sake. She had been careful to sneak out of the hive while he slept, and though the journey took some time, she was certain that he was still asleep. He seemed to have spent most of his time doing so since the accident, something she found quite depressing indeed. He'd just been so energetic, once, during a distant yet happier time...

Shaking her head once more, Aradia eventually stopped beneath the cliff, staring up to find that she was now almost directly underneath the hive. It looked quite high up, however, giving her the idea to sit down on the ground and open up her Ouija modus, hoping the spirits would grant her access to her whip. She smiled once she found the whip in her grasp, and carefully got up, scanning the rocky alcoves above for an easy ledge to grab. Spotting a suitable rock, she then took several steps back, ignoring an uncomfortable pebble underfoot as she raised the whip and caught the ledge, leaping into the air and swinging onto an alcove with graceful ease. It had been a while since she'd used it, and the rush never got old. Though he had given her directions leading around the valley and to his hive, Aradia felt like taking some short-cuts. 

Grinning proudly, she attempted to keep her footing, using her toes to hold onto the hard rock while her nimble fingers grasped the edges. Taking in the cool evening air and breathing out, Aradia then slowly began climbing upwards, her whip placed back into her inventory. Hopefully the spirits would allow her access again in case anything went wrong with Equius, which was quite the likelihood.  
The climb up went easily enough. Aradia had experience during her many archeological treks, and the cliff-face wasn't very steep. After several minutes, she reached the top, clambering on over and rolling around on the rocky ground, staring up directly at the starry sky above for some time. Part of her didn't feel like getting up and humiliating herself by going on this "date", but a far greater part of her knew she *had* to do this. Not just for her sake, but more importantly, Tavros's as well. He was in this mess partly because of her, and the guilt over him being crippled had never left her. She'd already lost her pride and dignity long, long ago; going on a little (hopefully) harmless date to make the creep happy and help her friend was nothing. Sighing out, Aradia shut her eyes and carefully got up, her thin legs shaking slightly as she took several weak steps in front of her. Opening them, she was greeted by the sight of a pointed black hive not far from her, unmistakably belonging to Equius. 

Well, here she was. The girl took a few steps backwards, shaking her head as her heart began beating nervously. It wasn't like she was actually *worried* or anything, but well, Equius was... Awkward and creepy, to say the least, and she had no idea whatsoever what he planned for her. If the worst came, she could try summoning the spirits for help, but then if he'd gotten one punch at her... 

A cacophony of loud, urgent whispering in her head propelled Megido to step forward, loud enough to cause her to clutch at her ears and cry out. The voices REALLY wanted her to get inside, and how was she to deny the undead? She was but their maiden, in the end, guided along life by their commands ever since she could walk. Taking a few slow steps forward, Aradia moved on, hands behind her back as the intensity of the voices lessened once she neared the door, until they all faded away once she was but a foot away. Raising a shaky hand, the rustblood blinked gulped, took a deep breath, and started knocking on the door.

Hands behind her back, Aradia waited for a response, tapping her naked foot on the ground as a cold breeze blew through her dark skirt, causing her to blush in embarrassment and look around nervously. Though the clothing still fit her, they were rather small for her already lanky frame, her small, perk breasts pointing out noticeably while her skirt revealed a little too much of her legs and behind. She shivered in the chilly night air, bringing the hem of her skirt down to cover up her barely exposed privates. Her footwear wasn't the only thing she had lost, unfortunately. 

Light clopping sounds coming from the door suddenly brought her back down to attention, standing up straight and breathing in. Perhaps if she grinned during it all she could bare whatever the highblood threw at her. After a few seconds, the hive door was opened up by a muscular white centaur, holding up a plate with a glass of jar of milk on one hand. This must have been Equius's Lusus, Aurthor, whom she had only heard about from him, but never actually seen. He bowed respectfully, gently taking the girl's hand (his grip almost painfully firm) and kissing it, his well-groomed mustache tickling her skin as Aradia blushed furiously. Curtsying back, she then stared up at the Musclebeast butler's face, noticing a black eye. Considering how powerful and well, STRONG musclebeasts were, the girl found herself feeling quite worried, gulping nervously as her heart quickening. She had to be careful not to get on his bad side...

Aurthor gently beckoned her to come inside, stepping backwards to allow her entrance before bowing yet again. Stepping inside, Aradia closed the door behind her and surveyed the room; cramped and dark were the first things that came to mind, fitting for an individual like Equius, though she noticed that the room itself had been recently cleaned, the ground almost spotless and the furniture arranged neatly. She'd never been to his hive before (thankfully), but she was aware of his numerous robot experiments, and had always assumed his room was very messy and disorderly. Equius himself was nowhere in sight, suggesting he may have been outside or on another level of his hive. The cool floors felt somewhat wet and slippery, furthering suggesting a recent cleanup, though she could still see some persistent oil-stains about. Something caught her eye in the center of the room, and stepping forwards to get a better look, she found that it was a metallic table and two chairs, all rather neatly arranged, with some glasses of fresh milk set aside, a lit candlestick in the middle. He had definitely prepared well enough in advance for this. It was almost rather sweet, she thought... though still more than a little creepy.

Staring at the walls, Aradia's jaw almost dropped as she noticed the numerous posters on the walls, each depicting massive equine beasts with grotesquely oversized genitals penetrating all sorts of people and objects; one particular piece had a draconic musclebeast piercing an entire planet with its gargantuan penis, a massive cloud of white semen spraying into space. Try as she might, she couldn't look away, sweat forming down her brow as she gulped and stared at those ridiculously lewd portraits. 

"Creepy" might have been too soft.

Behind her, Aurthor was offered up the glass of milk he was holding, which Aradia politely declined, finding that she just didn't feel very thirsty at the moment. The lusus grunted, possibly to infer that his master would be down shortly. Nodding, she then seated herself down on a chair, shivering as she felt the cold metal come into contact with the skin of her behind. She really, really hoped Equius wouldn't find out about her embarrassing little 'secret'. Keeping it from Nitram was hard enough, and she'd have felt terrible if she stole any clothing from him. Walking about a little exposed was barely even a sacrifice, in the end. She'd done far more humiliating things for what was likely just minimal wage. The fact that a rustblood like her even got PAYED for her services was utterly remarkable, and she took what she got with no argument.

Aradia waited, fidgeting in her seat slightly. The aroma of sweat and oil was thick in the air, though she knew she really didn't smell any better at all. These clothes had been through many a filthy area and were worn during many a filthy act. Sighing, the girl continued to sit in silence for another few minutes, her arms and legs kept close together while Aurthor began to head on over towards a staircase to the right, likely to alert Equius that she had finally arrived. After a few moments, he returned, standing patiently and pointing upwards, suggesting that the boy would be down soon enough. Aradia took in a deep breath, still feeling very uncomfortable about this entire ordeal. As she learnt during her time as a sex-servant, pretending that she was enjoying it was better than showing obvious dissatisfaction. The same rule would likely apply here; just grin and bear it, and Equius would (hopefully) be none the wiser. 

The sound of hurried, heavy footfalls signaled Equius's arrival, and she watched the blueblood rush down the stairs to greet her. She quickly noticed that he had neatly combed and washed his straight, greasy hair, likely by Nepeta's request, with a blue flower pinned neatly onto his chest. His cracked shades appeared to have been polished and shined, and the strong, musky scent of highblood perfume filled the air. Aradia hadn't done anything to look presentable for the date, both due to the fact that there wasn't anything at Tavros's hive to make herself look better, and because she didn't even want to go in the first place. But even then she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she looked so ragged and filthy.

Equius stood by the staircase for some time, shaking while he breathed out slowly, the manner of which unnerved his guest. He was clearly rather flustered that she was even near him, which happened frequently in the few times they met face to face. Aradia then noticed that both his hands were behind his back, showing that he was holding something. After an awkward moment of silence between, Zahhak coughed, speaking up first in a low and almost nervous voice:

"I-I am most pleased to see that you have arrived much earlier than anticipated, Megido... Here I... I brought these for you..."

Stepping close towards her, Equius took out a bouquet of flowers, only to find it snap in half and awkwardly fall to the ground, the poor plants destroyed by his freak strength. He gasped out, kneeling to the ground and picking them up as he muttered out some apologies. She got up and picked up a petal, placing it in her hair as a smile grew across her face.

"Oh well uh... I really appreciate the gesture, Equius. Thank you!" 

At this, the blueblood grinned idiotically, dropping the flowers as he began sweating and panting out, shaking in place. Aradia's expression grew only one of slight worry, as his behavior never ceased to creep her out, but attempted to feign another smile, laughing out nervously and hoping he wouldn't notice. At once, Aurthor came to his side, holding a pile of fresh, dry towels. He took one and carefully dried himself off, thanking his lusus before ordering him to head upstairs. Following his request, Aurthor vanished up, leaving the both of them down alone. Looking down, Equius suddenly noticed her lack of footwear and old, ragged clothes, sighing out and shaking his head disapprovingly. Aradia scowled at his implied tone of haughty condescension. This was JUST what she hated about the highbloods, how they so smugly oppressed and stomped down those below them and how they constantly reveled in the fact they were "superior". Equius, though with his moments of sweetness, exemplified this all too well.

"I was not aware that your monetary issues were *this* dire, Aradia. Are you certain you do not need any further ai-"

"I do not want to talk about it, please," she interrupted, tapping her foot down as she attempted to keep calm. The highblood began perspiring yet again, apologizing beneath his breath as he started to shake yet again. Sighing out, Aradia then seated herself down again, hoping to herself that this "date" would end as quickly as possible and that the money would be worth this. Equius immediately joined her, placing himself slowly and carefully onto the chair in fear that it would collapse. They stared at each other for some time, the highblood sweating profusely while the only sound was that of his slow, ragged breathing, so heavy and thick that the rustblood only grew further discomforted. Eventually, Equius broke the silence, causing Aradia to sigh out in relief as the tension in the air lessened:

"... We shall commence, then." 

He carefully took out a handkerchief Aurthor had carefully laid out on the table and tying it around his neck. Aradia clasped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs idly until she heard Equius cough out again, wiping some sweat off his brow. He began with some small-talk, pointing over towards the depraved musclebeast pictures on his walls:

"These paintings are simply magnificent, are they not? Truly the highest form of art in all of Alternia, and you should feel honored that one of such a... "Lower Standing" such as yourself can stand so close to one."

Aradia only sighed out, displeased by his snobbery but opting to ignore it for the sake of the "date". He noticed her annoyance and attempted to change the subject, muttering what might have been an apology beneath his breath: 

"So... Aradia. I do imagine that your trip here was most... Eventful, yes? I so hope it wasn't TOO hectic; though do recall that I had offered to come over myse-"

"I managed it well enough, Equius. I didn't encounter anything other than some rocks. This isn't the first time I have been around here, you know. I'm fully capable of handling myself!"

She wasn't too pleased by his tone of voice, though she was (somewhat) certain that he didn't really MEAN to be condescending, right? No, he probably was, but then he seemed to have been making an active effort to be try and act decent, for once.

"How is Nitram doing, exactly? Are you absolutely certain that he does not want the equine robot-leg upgrades? Neither of you would even have to pay for it, for just gifting the lowlood with these magnificent endowments is reward enough! Consider this, please. I urge you."

This stupid offer again? She glared up at him, gritting her teeth as she scolded him, angry at the fact that he assumed they needed his disgusting highblood tech;

"Look, Zahhak; neither of us wants your "generous" highblood charity, alright?! I know you think you highbloods have every right to step all over us, but you don't! We can handle ourselves fine.”

Aradia scowled angrily, crossing her arms and gritting her teeth. There was nothing more she hated then having a highblood, of all people, dare offer "charity" to them just because they were lesser off. As if they couldn't handle themselves, as if Alternia wouldn't have been better off without these psychotic warmongers forcing the lower castes into brutal slavery. Equius simply stared at her through his dark shades for some time before finally responding, his low voice calm and collected:

"I am very much aware of your distaste for the higher castes, yet why should Nitram suffer when the opportunity for a better life is just in front of him? You know very well that I can grant him the ability to walk again."

She sat dumbfounded for some time, her expression blank and her heart beat slow. Even though it was so obvious she'd just... Never thought of it like that. Tavros would have greatly loved to walk again, who was she to dare withhold this? Surely not a friend!

"Oh.... You're right, what was I thinking?! Oh Tavros.... I'm so sorry! Look I'll talk to him about this when I get back... But now I just... I just want to get this 'date' over with... Okay?" Her voice was quivering as she attempted to fight back light tears, feeling absolutely terrible for realizing that her prejudices, the very thing she chided the highbloods for, was getting in the way of her best friend's desires! Zahhak noticed this, and felt some guilt as well, responding to her in a low, quiet voice:

"Aradia, I did not mean to... I apologize, nay.... I STRONGly apologize for this. I swear I didn't intend any off-"

"Look, Equius. I'm only here for the money. This isn't an actual romantic evening, alright? You bribed me to come here, and I'm NOT ok with that, but I came anyway because you KNEW we were desperate. You can't force someone to love you; no matter how much "lower" you think they are!"

The blueblood was taken aback, his mouth gaping before she watched him hang his head down in shame, muttering what might have been a very low apology underneath his heavy breathing. Aradia looked away, feeling a mixture of guilt and disgust, deciding it best just not to say anything else for now. A 'sorry' wouldn't make up for the fact that he'd bribed her to come here in desperation just to appease him. She'd done worse things before, sure, but... Maybe it was the fact that she sold herself out to a highblood, something Aradia had sworn to never do, that disgusted her most of all? That was then and this is now, she thought. She'd do anything to help out Tavros. 

They sat together in still, awkward silence for some time, neither of them capable of looking at each other directly. Not too long into the "date" and it was already disastrous. Aradia was worried Equius wouldn't pay her, and part of her felt he was right in doing so. Though then again, he wasn't right in bribing her at all. She watched as Equius attempted to pick up a glass of milk to take a sip, only for it to shatter beneath his grip. Aradia couldn't help but giggle while he mumbled and cleaned himself up. Reclining her chair back, she then stretched one leg out absentmindedly, until her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her toes come into contact with something soft and squishy, beneath a layer of clothing... 

When she realized what she was feeling up Equius's crotch, Aradia did not know how to react.

Her first thought was to pull away quickly and hope he hadn't noticed, but she could see that Equius had begun sweating further, shaking in his seat and breathing out heavily. She wondered then why he didn't just pull his legs away or asked her to put the foot down, but then realized this actually may have been what he wanted. Pressing her toes up further against his crotch, Aradia could hear him grunt out, perspiring further while he began panting out slowly. As awkward as she felt, part of her also liked the fact that she had so easily gotten the highblood under her control. She moved her foot up higher, gasping out lightly as she could feel the bulge in his shorts harden further underneath her sensitive sole. All he could do was grunt out, trying vainly to order her to stop but unable to get any further than a breathless stutter. As "STRONG" as he was, Equius was at her complete mercy.

She grinned mischievously, finding this the best way to get back at him for the bribed "date". Part of her feared that this would impact how much he would pay her, if at all, but then she realized that if she pleasured him well enough, her pay might have increased! Though she felt rather scummy about it, Aradia felt that this was for the best. She'd already gone the distance to come on a date, why not go a little 'further'?

Breathing in, Aradia then wiggled her nimble toes across his crotch region, feeling the cloth of his shirts tighten as his erection peaked upwards, thick and throbbing beneath her naked foot. All the while she could hear him struggle in his seat, panting and shaking as his clothing grew drenched in sweat, though the fact that he wasn't ordering her to stop was very telling. Her toes continued to work around his genitals, rubbing his hardening penis with them as it continued to grow harder and harder. Pressing her entire foot up against his crotch, the erection so thick that it now almost threatened to burst from the shorts, Equius suddenly banged his fist down on the table and caused a crack to form out to the middle, prompting Aradia to freeze up and pull her foot away. 

He got up from the table at once, kneeling towards her and checking to see if she was alright. Though shaken up a bit, Aradia was fine overall, her eyes focused on the massive bulge protruding from Equius's crotch. He could tell she was looking, blushing in embarrassment as he quickly covered it up with both his hands, shaking his head and complaining about the utter depravity of the situation. She got up as well, standing in-front of Equius and staring at him for some time, feeling a mixture of shame and repulsion for what she'd done.

Yet, somehow, she didn't feel like stopping. 

Steps soft and slow, she walked on over to Equius, who only found himself feeling further discomforted by this, shaking his head. Eventually, she had him back up against a wall, and decided at that moment to raise one of her legs up, stepping her foot down over his bulge and causing him to almost collapse in shock. The sheer depravity of this situation was almost too much for him to handle; the fact that he was allowing a rustblood to step over him, and worst of all, the fact that he was actually *enjoying* it. He couldn't deny that he found every part of her gorgeous, from the tips of her curved horns to her soft, delicate little toes. He liked this, he WANTED this, and as much as it pained his basic senses of decency, he couldn't bear to tell her to stop...

Aradia's cheeky smile grew wider as she felt his erection up further, delighting in how hard it was and the way he squirmed beneath her foot. She brought herself in closer, until her face was but a few inches away from his, her hand moving down to touch his bulge as her leg wrapped itself around his back, bringing his torso in towards hers. He was sweating so much now that Aradia almost thought she could drown in it, and though the repugnant stench of sweat was more than a little palpable, she was not deterred. Aradia gently kissed the nape of his neck, causing him gulp and shake nervously as he warmly breathed down her neck and tingled the skin. For all his freak strength and haughtiness, Zahhak really was nothing more than a softy at heart. 

There was nothing romantic about this, really! Equius was still a disgusting creep that tried to buy his way into her affections, though if he had wanted her so badly, maybe she could just let him have her for a bit? She'd sold her body out before, if he wanted a night of pleasure she wouldn't mind giving it to him. She still feared as to how these awkward turn of events would impact her pay, but she would focus on that after the deeds were done. Running her hands down his shorts, Aradia felt up the edges, breathing in as she began pulling them down. Equius struggled, or at least pretended to do so; it was apparent he was barely trying at all; otherwise she would have been a pulverized heap. She could see his clean white underpants, the only thing left separating his immense bulging dick. Licking her lips, Megido pressed her fingers around the edges of his underwear, noting humorously that they were soaked with sweat. Equius shook his head, whispering out numerous "no's" in a pitiful attempt to deter Aradia, yet she was on to his game. 

He had *wanted* to get more intimate with her, after all, and Aradia actually found she was more comfortable with sexual favors than a forced "romantic date". 

A sharp gasp filled the air as Aradia quickly pulled his underpants off, throwing them to the ground as if they were wet rags as her eyes locked down unto his sizeable bulge, fully erect and exposed. The shape was... It didn't even look like any bulge she'd seen! Or at least, on another troll; his penis was actually closer in shape to the bizarre musclebeast pictures all over his walls, though thankfully far, far smaller; more around eight or so inches, which she found was still pretty large for any troll. It twitched and quivered as it grew further erectile, Equius himself now panting and shaking his head as he looked down at it;

"T-This is ABSOLUTELY and UTTERLY depraved! I demand, no, I ORDER you to c-cease this wretched, l-lewd behavior imme-"

She quickly silenced him by pressing her hand over his mouth, shushing him down as a cheeky idea came to mind. Lowering her other hand down, she proceeded to wrap it around the shaft of his cock, causing the blueblood to gasp out in defiance, trying to pull her off but quickly stopping himself for fear of harming her. As depraved as the rustblood's behavior was, he wasn't going to lay a hand on her, especially given his freak strength. Slowly and carefully, the girl then lowered her free hand down towards his penis, grinning as her fingers grasped the tip and causing him to begin moaning, panting out a breathless, mumbled "stop". She didn't listen, of course, going on to squeeze the tip and lightly tickle his frenulum with one finger, causing his penis to spasm out slightly as he fell to his knees, knowing that he was at the complete mercy of this... this lowblooded harlot.

Her grip tightened, and she began to run her hand down his shaft, moving her leg from behind his torso and deciding to suddenly step over it, feeling his warm, turgid bulge harden and twitch beneath her bare foot as he feigned a struggle. She gasped out, biting down on her lip as she pressed her foot up against his erection, the entire penis fitting in neatly and comfortably on the concave region of her sole. Despite what she'd been walking through barefooted, Aradia's soles still managed to feel amazingly soft, though covered in layers of grime and dirt, which served only to add further to the depravity of the situation. Her toes were nimble and fast, running down towards the base of his dick as he then felt her heels make contact with her testes, causing him to involuntarily hit the wall. She did not seem deterred though, continuing onwards even despite the risk of being injured. A single kick would be enough to kill her! Suddenly, an idea came to her. She quickly pulled her feet off Equius's throbbing cock, causing him to collapse onto the ground, clutching his genitals and curling onto the ground into a twitchy ball. Aradia took her whip out from her inventory (how humorous that the departed were encouraging this!) holding it out across as a grin crept across her face.

Equius carefully got up, his legs shaky and his great member still fully erect. Staring at the rustblood, he realized what it was she wanting to do and shook his head in defiance, stammering out in a quiet, weak voice:

"You *do* realize how easily I could break free, yes? Do not ever underestimate how STRONG I am."

Aradia giggled, her grin only growing wider.

"Sure, I understand that you're more than capable of doing that, Equius.... But I don't really think you'd *want* to!"

All Equius could do was shake his head, attempting to muster out a response and choking up, for he realized that Megido was all too right. Bowing his head, Equius then carefully fell to his knees, allowing Aradia to then tightly constrict the whip around his torso. The highblood wasn't helpless, of course, but the fact that he was at her whims anyway, the whims of a lowblood peasant no less was just too much to handle. He would have to try his hardest not to accidentally break free, he'd have to WILL himself to be degraded...... 

Aradia winced slightly as she noticed Equius began shaking and blushing more intensely now, his cheeks flushed completely blue. A smile spread so widely over his face that almost all of his cracked and broken teeth were in view. She didn't really understand why exactly this was making her so uncomfortable, but it was. Shaking her head, the girl crouched down besides the now "incapacitated" blueblood, watching him squirm weakly as she tightened the whip up further. All the while, his erection only grew thicker and harder, implicating that he was deriving great pleasure from being treated like this. She saw him notice her stare down at his bulge, prompting Equius to speak up shakily:

"I would like it if you could, perhaps, step over my bulge again? Please? It felt most, enticing last time indeed... Despite how disgustingly lewd as it was...." 

She reluctantly nodded, part of her feeling a little discomforted even despite the fact that she'd done this not moments back. It had been mostly to discomfort him, and partly because she felt pleasured by it as well. Yet somehow, now that he was directly asking for it... Sure, she'd done numerous sexual favors for the trolls she had serviced, but Equius was different. He was a highblood with an obvious and downright creepy infatuation with her, enough to pay her just to spend time on a plain date! But as scummy as he was, he had money, money she needed to help out Tavros. She could NOT forget why she was here, after all.

Breathing in, Aradia paced herself around the tied-up highblood for roughly a minute, her steps soft and quiet against the cool, polished floors. Eventually, she seated herself down once more, raising one leg up while Equius shuddered in place, grinning like a stupid drunkard. She sighed out softly before placing a foot down on his bulge, finding that this wasn't as enjoyable this time around. Slowly, she then moved her other foot into position, pressing it up against the bulge until both of her soles were now directly sandwiching it. Her toes gripped around his lengthy penis, holding on firmly as she then began to rub her soles up and down his shaft, massaging and stroking it and causing him to gasp out and sweat even further. She picked up the pace, moving one foot up towards his head and proceeding to rub against the head of his dick with her heel, noting how much wider the glans seemed compared to a usual bulge. She wondered if all highbloods had such strange looking genitals, but then she wasn't necessarily complaining about them either.

Her eyes moved down to his testicles, noting that they weren't anywhere near as striking as his penis, outside of being above-average in size. Aradia moved her body in, keeping her toes on his dick as she moved one hand down and gently began squeezing his balls, causing Equius to bite down hard on his lip, stifling back a cry as sweat continued pouring down his skin. Seeing him squirm like this was oddly rather appealing, she had to admit, but also more than a little pitiful and disturbing. As long as she was getting paid, though, then she'd do anything.

His rugose ballsack neatly cupped in one hand, Aradia went on to squeeze and rub Equius's cock with her feet, pressing both of her dirtied soles up against it as he squirmed and struggled to keep in place, the whip almost ripping apart from the force of his body. Slowly, she moved one foot away from his penis, running a toe down his frenulum and causing him to suddenly spasm out, thrusting his penis forcefully enough to cause Aradia to pull both feet away and back off, watching as his penis quivered and shook. Crying out, Equius burst through the whip, tearing it apart as he finally blew his load all over the floor, blue jizz STRONGLY spraying the ground as it erupted from his tip. At once, Aradia immediately ran towards the broken whip, holding it up sadly. It wasn't that she needed it very much at all... But it was one of the last things left from her old hive before the "incident". Seeing it like this was depressing, but she shook it off, not wanting to appear sad against Equius.

The highblood had fallen against the wall, breathing out heavily as his penis grew flaccid, the last few drops of cum dripping down on his shorts. Aradia sat on the ground for some time, trying to forget about the broken whip as her mind wandered back onto Equius's bulge. His ejaculation had been magnificent to behold, especially with how long and thick those strands were! Her eyes fell down towards the small blue puddles of cum on the floor as a lewd idea came to her. She crawled over towards them and stuck a finger inside, noting how gelatinous it felt before sticking it in her mouth. 

It tasted rather uniquely; more sour and sticky than the other genetic fluids she's sampled, yet also more tantalizing? She licked up some more, humming out in delight as she found the taste grew more pleasurable. Equius was noticing her lick up his semen, and felt a mixture of disgust at the depravity of the situation, and also arousal for mostly the same reasons. Seeing the rustblood taste up his own genetic fluids, like he was providing her with sustenance was just incredible. His penis immediately began growing harder once more, and Aradia noticed his heightened arousal, prompting her to stare down at her hands, several of her fingers sticky with blue cum. Raising them towards her face, the girl then proceeded to spit on her palms, rubbing them together as she crawled towards Equius.

Before he could react, both of her sticky hands tightly grabbed around the shaft of his dick, causing him to moan out, and a light sound almost akin to a whinnying horse. She started off slowly, squeezing and rubbing her hands down the shaft before she picked up the pace and began pumping up and down, her saliva serving as barely adequate lubrication. He sweated out more, moaning louder as her grip on his bulge grew firmer and faster. The friction served to raise his erection up further, and she could feel his great member almost grow into a full erection, pre-cum oozing out from the tip. She rubbed on harder and harder, rapidly massaging the shaft back and forth until the highblood could no long contain himself, his cheeks warm and flushed and his penis ready to blow.

Right before he climaxed again, Aradia quickly pulled her hands off his penis, falling over as he then forcefully ejaculated all over her face, her dark shirt stained with blue spunk. They both remained panting on the ground for some time, until Equius shook his head and saw the mess he had made, crawling over towards her and guilty eyeing her messy clothes:

"O-oh my goodness Aradia I, I apologize profusely for thi-"

Aradia did not mind however, smiling up as she began to happily lick some cum off of her mouth. Equius seemed somewhat disgusted by this, his eyes carefully staring at her face for a minute, examining her lusciously full maroon lips and noting how full and luscious they were. He then watched as Aradia pulled her shirt off, throwing it aside and exposing her naked chest to them, her small, perk breasts in full view while she grinned widely. The highblood did not know how to react, covering his eyes as he felt his bulge harden. She was every bit as beautiful as he had fantasized, though he had hoped her body would be a little... Fuller. Her ribs were almost visible, her breasts were small and her frame was lanky and petite, though then these were qualities he still found rather attractive.

Staring down at his hardening bulge, Equius gulped his heart beating nervously as he attempted to muster up the strength to tell Aradia his request:

"M-Megido, you have already done a most excellent job. I would now like to request that you... Oh my, this is absolutely perverse I apologize, but..."

"I want you to use your mouth this time..."

She couldn't exactly pinpoint why this request bothered her so much. Perhaps it was the fact that she could still remember that very faint, lingering taste of the first time she'd sucked another troll off for money, how she nibbled and bit down on his bulge once, her hungry mouth having mistaken it for food. Or perhaps it was the fact that she feared him ejaculating too early in her mouth and possibly dislocating her jaw, or worse. 

Whatever the reason, Aradia just didn't know how to respond.

They sat in awkward silence, doing nothing but stare at each other. Though she couldn't tell thanks to his shades, Aradia was certain his eyes were locked onto her (embarrassingly) small breasts, causing her cheeks to involuntarily grow a little flushed. She watched as Equius pulled his shorts off, his penis now fully erect, her eyes locked onto his tip as she found herself beginning to salivate. Part of her DID want to, but another part of her was completely adverse to it. Her contemplations were cut short once a familiar, loud whispering suddenly filled into her brain, causing Aradia to crawl backwards as the spirits suggested a very bizarre and downright disturbing idea to her. She shook her head, but realized that there was no way she could defy the will of the dead. Yet what they were requesting was utterly depraved!

Though then, that was exactly what he liked.

"Alright! I'll do it, but on only one condition.... You have to keep your eyes closed!"

Equius blinked in confusion behind his shades, perplexed by the oddity of her request. She moved herself in close to him and abruptly picked the shades off of his face, causing him to shake his head and cry out, obviously very discomforted by these turn of events. His eyes were rather plain, save for the heavy blue bags underneath them, which she found most unusual. Trolls always had tired, baggy eyes yes, but she'd never heard of them being the color of their blood! However, she knew she was all too quick to forget that highbloods were a very different sort indeed. More violent, more bizarre, more, well, downright *alien*.

Shaking her head, the girl then focused back down on her duties, staring at Equius's erect bulge as she remembered what the spirit's had suggested. She found it extremely bizarre that they were perfectly 0k with all of this, but then Aradia knew it wasn't her place whatsoever to question them. Staring back up at her partner, Aradia then placed one hand over his eyes, causing him to fall over. Before he could respond, she shushed him down, reminding him of what they'd agreed on. He didn't resist any further, simply waiting on for Megido to begin. This close to sweaty highblood was uncomfortable indeed, for Aradia could feel him sweating right beneath her palms, his skin oily and greasy while he smelled absolutely dreadful, with his highblood cologne doing little to mask his naturally repugnant musk. 

She tried her best to ignore it, breathing in deeply as the voices in her head grew louder and louder. They were all urging her on to finally begin with the summoning already. It was simple enough, really. Summoning the dead was something Aradia was rather good at, and she was even more in-tune with them then most others of her caste. She cleared her mind of all thoughts, hearing nothing but the voices inside, snapping her fingers as a translucent, grey figure silently materialized behind them. The ghost was little more than an amorphous grey blob, with two small, straight horns protruding from its head. She glanced at its dark mouth, grinning mischievously as she then stared back down at Equius's throbbing bulge. 

Aradia wouldn't be the one doing the work here.

Equius thankfully remained oblivious, the spirit remaining silent as she carefully shifted herself down on his torso, her hand still firmly planted over his eyes. The specter remained silent, floating around Aradia and focusing its hollow black "eyes" onto the highblood's dick. She felt a little guilty about forcing the spirit to do this, but then it had been their idea, and she couldn't turn down this opportunity to get back at him. 

The apparition was now hovering right above his penis, its transparent body passing through Aradia as she felt a chill creep up her spine. Slowly, the ghost then opened up its black maw, and tightly sucked in the tip of Equius's cockhead. He tensed up, sweating further as he felt the ghost begin rigorously sucking down his penis, the sensation extremely cold and dry. 

"My Aradia, your mouth feels so very... Strange?"

She choked up, giggling nervously as she pretended to mumble and forced her palm further over his eyes, her heart beating anxiously. What would he do if he found out?! Highbloods were known for their great tempers indeed...

The specter continued to suck off Equius, moving its ethereal mouth lower down as Equius began to shiver and gasp out, finding the stimulation he was receiving rather uncomfortable, yet still arousing enough. His cock grew thicker and thicker inside the ghost's mouth, raising up and piercing through its 'head' as the spirit went on to diligently suck more of the bulge, its hollow mouth now around half of his throbbing cock. The ghost softly moved its head back and forth, stroking Equius's penis and causing him to cry out, his erection now almost painfully hard, feeling himself about to orgasm earlier then he'd expected. Aradia made more muffled mumbling noises, sweat falling down her brow as her eyes shifted nervously. Suddenly, Equius pushed his body forward, shoving Aradia off as he forcefully ejaculated through the ghost, spraying the walls as his eyes opened and he got a glimpse of the spirit, causing him to scream out in panic.

"MEGIDO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

At the sound of his screaming, the ghost vanished immediately, leaving Aradia all alone to deal with the angered highblood. He glared at her, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring before he then suddenly punched the wall, causing a massive crack to appear across the side. Aradia crawled backwards further, shaking her head as her heart began pounding in intense anxiety. She had no way of defending herself against him, and if he even so much as even TOUCHED her then the girl knew she wouldn't be walking out of this. They watched each other for several terrifyingly long moments, Equius deeply breathing in as Aradia shook nervously, absolutely scared and trying her best to hide it. Finally, Equius opened his mouth to speak, having calmed down slightly:

"So, I presume you found this despicable act of trickery to be most "hilarious", yes?!"

All she did was gulp, her heart pounding intensely in her tight chest as she stared up at him anxiously. He took a few steps closer to her, causing the girl to crawl back and begin panting out nervously. Equius's expression still seem angered, his teeth grit as he spoke out once again:

"You realize that I am fully within my rights to completely withhold payment and simply kick you out because of this..."

Aradia's eyes widened, her chest growing hollow as her mind raced with panicked thoughts. No, no he couldn't do this, they NEEDED his money. Tavros's hive practically had nothing in it and they were down to their last food reserves. Worst of all however, was the fact that she couldn't argue. She had done something absolutely repulsive, even if it was by the order of the voices, and she was almost thankful he hadn't done worse things to her in his rage. 

To her surprise, Equius began to smile.

"Yet although I could do that, I won't. I must admit that I did find this deception rather clever. I shall still pay you, but only on one condition."

She perked up, smiling nervously and sighing in relief. Part of her however felt uneasy at just what Equius's condition was, but she felt ready. As long as she'd be getting the money, then Aradia was willing to do virtually ANYTHING. Aradia got up from the floor, touching the top of her skirt before then proceeding to pull it off, rendering her body completely naked, and running her fingers down across her wooly pubic region, winking mischievously. Equius started sweating again, his smile growing into a wide, sick grin before he suddenly shook his head and stared down at her skirt in disbelief.

"Y-you weren't wearing anything underneath this entire time?! Oh goodness." 

Aradia blushed, feeling rather embarrassed at this. She involuntarily crossed her legs, barely concealing her crotch as Equius then began apologizing beneath his breath. Looking away, he then shut his eyes and began to clap his hands three times, which summoned Aurthor downstairs. The musclebeast began to stare at both of the naked teenagers for an awkward amount of time, sweating almost as much as his charge was before quickly handing him a remote and vanishing back upstairs. Aradia only raised an eyebrow, perplexed by what this device was for. Equius began grinning once again, the remote almost dropping out of his shaky grasp as he pressed down on the red button in the center, his grin growing only wider. 

A minute later, the sounds of loud mechanical whirring and heavy clanking came from upstairs. Stepping backwards, Aradia's eyes widened as she then saw around four of Equius's robots rush downstairs, filing themselves all in front of him as they awaited his command. Her gasped the moment she noticed that all four robots had large, robotic bulges protruding awkwardly from their metallic crotches, each almost as large as Equius's and shaped roughly the same, though with wider "heads". Yet that wasn't even the most shocking thing about them, however, for the robot with the largest and most impressive member was modeled after herself. She was not amused by this, falling over and gasping out she further examined the Aradiabot; practically everything about it seemed disturbingly accurate, from the shape of her horns to the length of its synthetic hair and even the structure of her face! He had also gotten in her caste symbol, though she saw that it was colored in blue, the exact same color as his blood.

"E-equius why does that robot look exactly like me?!?!"

He gulped out nervously, blushing with embarrassment as his body shook up further and further. How could he have forgotten that the Aradiabot prototype still used the same frequencies as his other bots!? Megido was never to find out about this, but now...

"L-look Aradia I-I can assure you that this is not what it loo-"

"You modeled a sex-robot after me! Oh my god y-you even gave it the largest bulg-"

"Purely coincidence I swear! I-I just had more materials available at the time and..."

The shaky tone of his voice betrayed him, and he was barely able to speak up without stammering out incoherently, his entire sweaty body wracked with severe, nervous shakes. The four robots remained still and silent throughout, the detail of her mechanical doppelganger striking against her more generic looking partners. Breathing in, Equius then stomped his foot down, causing a light crack to appear across the ground as he stomped on over to Aradia.

"Look. As embarrassed as I am by these turn of events, my offer to you still stands. Not only will I still pay you, I shall double it if, and only if..."

"You allow all four robots to copulate with you. You should be alright, for they aren't anywhere near as STRONG as I am... Sadly."

Aradia did not know how to respond. Her eyes darted across the robots as she felt herself begin shaking anxiously, her heart racing. All four robots?! She couldn't possibly handle that... What if she'd gotten herself hurt, or worse? Shutting her eyes, the girl shook her head and stomped up towards Equius, glaring at him before looking back towards the robots. "Were you planning this all from the start? Tell me!" she shouted out, angered at the fact that their "date" had just been a cover. If he had wanted sex so badly he could have just told her upfront! Equius did appear to be genuinely taken aback, his eyes darting about nervously as he responded. 

"No, no, my only intention was to spend a single romantic evening with you! However I must reluctantly admit that I had built these robots for... Personal usage." 

"Particularly the Aradiabot." 

The girl took several steps back, disturbed by his response and by how generally INSANE this entire evening had become. She shut her eyes and breathed in, focusing her mind back on the money. Not only had the original sum been high enough, Equius was now offering to double it! That amount of money would have been more than enough to pay off their debts and return to a life of normalcy, at least for a time. Aradia knew what she had to do, as much as she hated to admit it... 

"... Okay, Equius. I'm... I'm ready! Please just give me the money when I'm done."

The highblood was taken aback, his eyes widening up before he shook his head and picked the remote up, pointing it towards the robots and pressing another button on it. All at once, the four bots began to move on towards Aradia, causing the girl to back against the wall as she felt her heart rapidly speed up, sweat forming down her brow. Her eyes glanced down to their artificial bulges, wherein she noticed that they actually seemed to have begun *growing* even further. The Aradiabot stepped ahead of the others, its member impressive in length and detail. Equius had put a great deal of care into it, alright... Breathing in deeply, Aradia then moved herself away from the wall, stepping on over towards the left before she then fell to her knees and raised her behind into the air, shaking her posterior to signal that she was open. Hearing the robots proceed to clank their way on towards her, Aradia shut her eyes and braced herself for this, hoping with all her might that her body would be able to handle them.

One of the robots stood directly by her side, extending its cold steel arms before then wrapping them beneath her torso, shoving Aradia onto her back so forcefully that she didn't have time to react. Looking up, she gasped as she found herself directly underneath another robot's legs, its thick, metallic penis blocking out most of her view. It appeared that they needed her in a specific position, and the girl found it best to let them have their way with her. The other two robots simply stood in a corner, silently watching as they raised Aradia up her shoulders, shifting her entire body so that she was seated directly on the ground. Meanwhile, Equius had taken one of the chairs from the dining table and sat himself down some distance away, shaking and panting as he watched the robots.

A light humming sound emanated directly behind Aradia, and as she turned to look around she found that it was coming right from the robot's bulge, which was vibrating and shaking erratically. She blushed involuntarily, gulping down nervously before looking back towards her front, where she saw that the robot there had fallen to its knees, bulge also vibrating. Suddenly, one of the bots began to wrap its arm tightly around her chest, almost constricting it as she then felt it raise one of her arms and proceed to stick its metal penis right underneath her armpit, causing her to moan out sharply. The vibrating bulge felt very hard and cold beneath her pit, nothing like an actual, organic penis whatsoever. She tried her hardest not to resist however, for she didn't want to disrupt any of this and potentially affect her payment.

Shutting her eyes and biting down on her lip, Aradia then felt the robot in front of her begin to grab her ankles, slowly and carefully positioning both of its bulge right between her feet, which caused the girl to cry out in surprise. The sensation of freezing steel beneath her soft, sensitive soles was very unpleasant, and she wondered as to why it was even doing this! It couldn't have possibly felt any of this, meaning that trying to stimulate it's dick with a footjob would be beyond pointless. She was thankful that it wasn't rusty, at least, Equius having ensured that their metal shells were polished to the best of his abilities. Aradia's thoughts were cut short as she felt the robot thrusting in her armpits move faster, sliding in and out and causing her to gulp, finding the combined sensations of two cold, shaking steel rods under her armpits and between her feet to be utterly uncomfortable. Equius, however, seemed to have been enjoying this, shaking in his seat as more sweat poured out from his brow, his cheeks flushed a full blue and his erection raised and stiff. 

Shaking her head and breathing in deeply, Aradia then began to work her feet up and down the shaft of the metallic penis, her soles tingling uncomfortably. It was smooth, at least, but so hard that she almost feared she could hurt herself just by rubbing her soles across it. Her grip on its bulge was interrupted the moment she felt the mechanical penis beneath her armpit thrust out one last time before shooting out a massive stream of thick, gooey blue cum, which sprayed directly on the robot by her feet. Aradia pondered as to whether or not this material was authentic, but decided it was better that she just not dwell on that for the moment. The two robots pulled themselves away from her, shoving her to the ground and walking away as she curled herself up into a ball, trying to recover from her terrible that all felt. Robots were absolutely terrible to service, and Aradia groaned out as she realized that she still wasn't even close to done. 

She noticed the other two bots begin to shift from their places, moving in towards her as they were then joined by the two that had recently been with her. Seeing all four heading straight to her caused her to freeze up in fear, her heart rate rising up as she shook up anxiously, remaining curled up on the ground as they approached. Two metal hands then grasped her buttocks, causing her to blush up before she was flipped on over to her knees, her posterior raised into the air. The Aradiabot moved towards her behind as another robot stepped right in-front of her head, raising her neck up as she was greeted with its robot bulge only inches away from her nose. Her eyes widened nervously, but she attempted her best to keep her composure even when she realized what it might have wanted. The other two robots positioned themselves on opposite sides of the body, doing nothing but standing there as she then felt the Aradiabot begin thrusting inside her loose vagina, causing Aradia to scream and kick one leg out.

"Uncomfortable" could not adequately begin to describe how bad it felt. The head of her doppelganger's metallic penis was far wider more musclebeast-esque than the other three, which only served to pain Aradia as the robot began sliding in and out, scraping against the poor girl's sensitive passage and causing her to sharply gasp out. Its cock vibrated softly inside, helping to stimulate her erotically as she felt her vagina grow wet, maroon juices dripping down over the robot's cock. Suddenly, the robot in-front of her then shoved its bulge right down her throat, the strong metallic taste nearly made her gag and jerk away from the bulge. Aradia had no idea how to react, struggling out involuntarily as the Aradiabot behind her picked up the pace, ramming in harder and faster as she felt more of the metal bulge get forced down her throat. Tears streamed down her face as her cheeks turned a full maroon hue, gargling out as she felt the cold, hard, vibrating metal rod painfully force its way in deeper and deeper, her clitoris swelling further with involuntarily arousal. This was painful and unpleasant, and Aradia just wanted nothing more to just pull away from this, get out of the highblood creep's house and return back to the safety of Nitram's abode...

More light tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes and just took it all up, feeling her labial folds grow wetter and wetter, which served to help lubricate the Aradiabot's stiff rod as it went in and out while the bulge in her mouth moved down her esophagus. All she could do was wrap her lips down around it, wincing as she felt her teeth painfully scrape against the metal, causing her to shudder. Throughout this, the two robots to her side remained totally still, with only their penises vibrating, humming lightly as the Aradiabot and its partner rammed down both her orifices. 

Both of the robots by her sides then began to shake and vibrate, their metal bulges inching in closer to Aradia before suddenly ejaculating in unison, drenching the girl in massive streams of blue cum. She then felt the Aradiabot thrust forward as deeply as it could, while the robot by her face did the same. Both passages filled up with sticky, hot surges of spunk. She struggled and thrashed, unable to break free from the robot's grips as more and more juice forced its way down her throat, her eyes rolling over as she kicked her legs out and climaxed as well, maroon cum spraying all over her mechanical doppelganger's phallus. All she could do was gurgle and gag out as her mind grew faint and dizzy before she finally couldn't take it anymore, passing out as the robots finally pulled off, drifting away into peaceful oblivion... 

Equius bolted up from his seat at once, shoving the robots away as she noticed Aradia lying limp, shaking his head before clutching at his head and stammering out in panic. He knelt down besides the girl, noticing her naked body was lying in a small puddle of very sticky semen, which he'd collected from Aurthor and himself over a long period of time. 

Thankfully, Aradia was still breathing, and Equius immediately ordered one of the robots to pick her up, panicking out as he attempted to figure out what to do. This shouldn't have happened! He had been completely certain that she could handle them, but then... Zahhak's stream of panic was interrupted as he noticed the Aradiabot approach him, cradling her living counterpart in her arms. She looked so fragile, and he knew that if he so much as touched her, especially in this state... Shaking his head, he immediately ordered the Aradiabot to take her upstairs, hoping that allowing Aradia to rest in his recuperracoon would help her recover.

How would he handle it if she never woke up?


End file.
